Back To Alcatraz
by xshotforthesky
Summary: GAC (Ghost Adventures Crew). Zak, Nick and Aaron decide to go back to Alcatraz Island for more evidence in the paranormal. And with help from Kira Skye Taylor, will they manage? And will Kira realise what she is letting herself in for?. Zak/OC
1. Meeting

**Ghost Adventures is nothing to do with me, but I am a fan of the show! - That counts, kind of?  
I know that the Alcatraz episode was a recent one, but I decided to go back to there. It's an interesting place.  
The character I made up is Kira Skye Taylor, you'll find out more about her as the story goes on.  
Chapter One, the beginning, urm... Yay? Read?**

San Francisco in America, one place I never expected to come to. Not far from here was a place that I wanted to go to so badly, despite the fact that I was aware of what went on in the past. The view won me over so far, but that was not what I was here for.

"Am I right in thinking that you want to join us on the return to Alcatraz?" A male voice asked.

My head turned away from the spectacular view of the famous San Francisco Bridge, now facing a man who had dark hair, dark clothes and an innocent expression. I am describing Zak Bagans, a paranormal investigator who checks out haunted places. I felt honoured to be in the same room as him, Zak was the reason I started to get out and investigate supposedly haunted buildings. "You are right to think that, I would love to check out Alcatraz with you." I replied.

Zak smiled, laughing a little bit. "Thought you were out of it then." Zak teased. He shook his head, needing to get his serious head back on. "Our lockdown is in four days." Zak pointed out.

"Got a while to wait for that then." I responded. Positioning my hands under my chin, my eyes kept on darting around each area of the room we were in. It was only me and Zak, but Nick and Aaron would show up soon. "I've heard so much about the island, maybe I could refresh your memory on it." I offered.

The dark haired man leaned in a little bit, staring into my eyes. "Then show me what you have." Zak insisted. He was really eager to know the facts all over again, he was quite different off camera. "Remind me, what's your name?" Zak wondered.

I pulled out a small folder, opening it up to reveal some paper protected inside plastic wallets. My head focused on him for a short moment, he forgot who I was? To be fair, it was the first time we had met. "Kira Skye Taylor, I wrote a letter to you." I answered. I held out my hand to him, being as formal as I could. "You need no introduction Zak Bagans." I added.

Zak shook my hand, looking smug. "Nice to meet you Kira." Zak said. He pulled his hand away, shrugging his shoulders. "From the sounds of it, you watch Ghost Adventures right?" Zak guessed.

"Yes I do, it's what got me to investigate haunted places." I confirmed. Pulling out a sheet of paper from the first plastic wallet, I placed it flat on the table in between us. "I have investigated Pendle Hill, Edinburgh Vaults, Michelham Priory and other places." I explained.

Zak smiled, as if he was impressed. "Quite a traveller then." Zak commented.

I laughed. "What can I say? I enjoy it." I spoke. Clearing my throat, my attention went on the A4 bit of paper on the table. "I have found a few names of people who died on the island, they were criminals. It's worth a look at." I stated.

The investigator turned the paper around so he could read it better. "Joseph Bowers, from the 1930's." Zak read.

"He got shot whilst trying to escape, he fell into the waters from about 20 meters. The first recorded escape attempt." I described. My finger pointed a little further down the list, I had previously memorized what was on here. "Again, in the 30's – Arthur Barker was shot whilst trying to escape." I informed him.

Zak's eyebrows went up, fascinated by these historical event. "So how many people in total tried to escape?" Zak quizzed.

"32 people." I answered. Not shifting my eyes to the paper, I smirked playfully at the male in front of me. "Only one of those escapee's made it to the shore, but was sent back after recovering from hypothermia." I noted.

Zak had to double take when I told him about the only successful attempt from the island, I'm sure he was stunned. "John Paul Scott." Zak realised. Focusing only on me, he smiled and moved the paper back to me. "Someone has been doing their homework." Zak commented.

Picking up the paper, I breathed in and started to slip it back into the wallet. "It's a keen interest of mine." I admitted. Closing the folder, I tapped my fingers against the folder. "Three men are supposedly still missing after escaping, but no one knows for sure if they survived. The main land is three miles away from Alcatraz." I went on.

Before Zak managed to speak, two men stood behind him. They were dressed in black, smiling away. Zak looked behind him, giving the two males the thumbs up. "Nick, Aaron… Nice to see you both here." Zak greeted.

"Hey dude!" Aaron cheered. He clapped Zak on the shoulder, still smiling. "So where did you pick this one up from?" Aaron joked.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "We've been talking about Alcatraz." I said. It was true, nothing else happened. Moving my hair away from my face, my eyes were on Aaron and Nick. "Figured I'd give him a trip down memory lane with spirits that are still on the island." I reasoned.

Nick placed his hands in his trouser pockets, amazed. "Dude, is she Scottish or Irish?" Nick questioned.

"Both." I answered. No hang on, I didn't want to confuse him even more. "I was born in Scotland, but my mother is from Ireland and my dad is from Scotland." I explained. I couldn't say whether I was more like my dad or my mother, I did have a Scottish accent with a hint of Irish.

Aaron and Nick looked at each other, pulling faces to say that it was cool. "So what is your name?" Aaron asked.

They weren't here for introductions, so I had no objection into repeating myself. "I'm Kira Skye Taylor, and I'm 34 years old born in Glasgow." I started off. I noticed Nick slapping Zak's arm playfully, shocked.

"No way are you 34!" Nick challenged.

"It's true I'm afraid." I confirmed. My hand rubbed the side of my neck, feeling a little nervous. Everyone thought I was nearly 30, but I was 34 so it was a bit far. To be fair, I shouldn't be complaining about the fact that people get my age wrong. "I hear it all of the time, they say I'm 28 or 29." I informed them.

Aaron breathed out. "Wow, I did think you were 29." Aaron confessed.

"I did as well." Zak agreed. He got out his phone, breathing out. "Kira, would you mind having a picture with all of us?" Zak requested.

My heart leapt up, why did they want to do that? "That's fine, but why do you want me in a picture?" I questioned.

Zak started tapping on his phone, looking for the camera. "Because I want you to join our lockdown for sure when we get back to Alcatraz." Zak answered.

I didn't expect to hear that! I had gained the chance to hang out with three amazing guys, and it was my duty to not let them down. "Count me in, boys." I gave in. As I stood up, I moved over to their side and ignored my anxiety.

Aaron moved to the side of me. "A girl joining our team for the lockdown in four days, I am looking forward to this." Aaron expressed.

"Kira, maybe you should sit on my leg so we can get the four of us in the frame." Zak advised. His right arm went out, leaving an open space for me to sit on him. Was he serious?

Feeling a little flustered, I placed my hands on the side of my face. "You are right, I don't know why I suddenly feel shy." I realised. OK I had to get over myself, it was a picture for the love of God. Moving my feet towards the dark haired male, I sat down where he told me to. "I don't want to crush your leg." I prayed.

"You're really light actually." Zak insisted.

I spotted Nick on one side, and Aaron was on the other side. Both men crouched down a bit, so they didn't feel too tall I assume. "Smile, kids." Nick teased.

We all gave out a smile, as Zak took the picture on his phone. "It's done." Zak had informed us all. He took a glance at the screen, looking at the picture that was just taken. "I'll post it on twitter." Zak said. That was when he looked at me, sending a chill down my spine. "What's your twitter name?" He wondered.

"It's KiraSTaylor." I answered. God my twitter name was boring, I had considered changing it twice but I ended up chickening out on both occasions. "Anyway, I should get going I'm sure you guys are going to be busy." I decided. Standing up, I took a step forward, only to find myself being pulled back.

"You ain't going anywhere, Kira." Aaron said.

Keeping my lips together, I looked up at Aaron and then looked over to Nick. They weren't holding me back, so it had to be Zak holding me. "Zachary Alexander Bagans, let me go." I begged. I laughed after it, trying not to be serious.

"Don't middle name me unless I'm in trouble, Kira Skye Taylor!" Zak responded. No doubt he was smirking, he gave me payback. "Besides, we're not busy. We were going to have a little explore if you're interested." Zak added.

"Sure, I'll join you then." I agreed. Finally, Zak released my arm and I walked a couple of steps forward so I didn't get in the way of the men.

Nick moved and joined me, giving me an innocent smile. Was he up to something? I looked over the other way, seeing Aaron on the other side of me. Oh God, I was going to be in trouble. I felt hands on my shoulders, making me jump and step back. I heard the men laugh. "Kira jumped!" Nick yelled.

I breathed out, slapping Nick in the arm first. "That was not nice!" I complained. Then I slapped Aaron's arm, before turning half way and slapping Zak in the arm. "You lot are leading the way." I declared.

Zak, Aaron and Nick stared at each other. "Yeah, we will." Zak promised. He soon picked me up, placing me on his shoulders like I was getting kidnapped. "Let's go!" Zak added. I saw his feet move, plus I saw another two sets of feet. This was no doubt going to be the best week ever, I was looking forward to this.

**Not staying as a one-shot, I like adding chapters and stuff.  
This is the first time I've done a Ghost Adventures story, please don't put me down... Please?(:  
Review, favourite and follow... Just so you don't miss out on what I type :D**


	2. Adventure Of A Lifetime

**Ghost Adventures is not mine, I'm just a humble fan. I'm a Ghostie (well not an actual ghost, oh whatever-_-)  
Chapter two, going under the Golden Gate Bridge which is not too far from Alcatraz.  
Hopefully you'll like this?**

Eventually Zak did put me back on the ground, laughing. "Sorry I couldn't resist doing that to you." Zak insisted. He had that smug look back on him again, feeling satisfied with himself no doubt. I couldn't complain, he was just having a bit of fun with me, Nick and Aaron.

"It's fine." I assured him. Straightening my t-shirt, I looked to the dark haired man in front of me. "But warn me next time." I teased. My tongue stuck out at him.

Zak rolled his eyes. "For a 34 year old, you can be a little child-like." Zak stated. He stuck his tongue out at me in return, making me slip my tongue back into my mouth. Did he just seriously go there?

"Says the man who is 2 years older than me." I replied. Folding my arms across my chest, I watched him put his tongue away. Lifting my eyebrows up, it was my turn to look smug. "I think I just owned you on that." I added.

Both Aaron and Nick started to snigger, nudging each other to try and calm down. But they kept on failing, eventually crouching down to hide their faces. We had only met a short moment ago, and already we were acting like we had known each other for years.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and bit my lower lip. "Are you three always like this?" I wondered. If they were, then it wasn't going to be a problem.

I guess Nick must have gotten serious again, he stopped sniggering. "Most of the time we like a laugh, but on TV we have to be professional." Nick said. And those words confirmed everything for me, I really was in for a good week.

Zak placed an arm around my shoulders, completely over what happened a couple of minutes ago. "We can take a boat trip under the Golden Gate Bridge." Zak had suggested.

"Is that the name of the bridge?" I quizzed.

The Ghost Adventures group stared at me, stunned at me not knowing the name of the bridge across the river. "Girl, you didn't know that?" Aaron asked.

Feeling guilty, I looked at the ground. "I know it now." I admitted. Then it came to me, what happened to my folder? It contained the documents of Alcatraz. Creasing my eyebrows together, I looked at them all. "Did anyone pick up my folder from the table?" I checked.

"I did, it's in the bag." Nick confirmed. He pointed to his own back, indicating that it was safe with him.

Breathing out, I was glad somebody picked it up. "Thanks Nick." I responded. I felt better, and now I could look forward to doing this lockdown. "So a boat ride under the bridge huh?" I asked.

"Let's jump on a boat!" Aaron said. He jumped once, running in a random direction. I could hear Zak laugh.

"Aaron, it's the other way!" Zak called out.

In the distance, Aaron had stopped and then fell over his own two feet. I burst out laughing, along with Zak and Nick. Typical, Aaron was the first to fall over his own two feet. The equipment tech soon got up, glancing left to right to see if anyone else saw him fall over. He sped-walked back, pretending that nothing happened. "Yeah I knew that." Aaron spoke.

Somehow, I managed to calm down. "OK boys, it's time we went sailing." I pointed out. Clapping Zak on the back, I started to walk with Aaron in the right direction. It was going to be weird hanging out with the Ghost Adventures Crew, but it was my only chance. Nick and Aaron soon started to following, their shadows over looming mine and Aaron's.

About fifteen minutes must have gone by, and we had made it down to the harbour. Many boats were there, it looked spectacular. "Which boat was it again?" Nick asked.

All of us started looking around, until Zak had run over to a man stood in a boat. "Excuse me, is this going out to the Golden Gate Bridge?" Zak queried.

"I can take you all there." The man confirmed.

Zak turned to face us, motioning for us to come over to him.

I, Aaron and Nick started to head down to where Zak was standing. "Aren't these waters dangerous?" I quizzed.

"Yes they are." Aaron answered.

Gulping, I looked at Zak who was now stood next to me. "I haven't seen the bridge up close yet, is it good?" I asked.

Zak looked at me, giving one nod of the head. "Wonderful, but it does touch the heart a little." Zak confessed.

The man who looked after the boat outstretched his hand to me, and I took it. He guided me on to the boat, and then focused on the three men. "Hold up, are y'all the Ghost Adventures lot?" The man asked.

Nick, Aaron and Zak got on to the boat. "Yes, we're returning to Alcatraz in 4 days, but we want to have a little explore again." Zak responded.

"I'd be honoured." The man insisted. He got on to the boat, and went over to the little area that contained the steering. He started to operate the boat, taking us out to the river to go under the bridge. This guy focused his eyes on the bridge, making sure he steered us in the correct location. Driving a boat must have been hard work against the strength of the waves, I knew how it felt in his position.

I looked at the view of the water, spotting several boats scattered everywhere. My hand was on the edge of the boat, the air hitting my fingers. "To see this bridge up close for the first time is kind of breath-taking." I commented.

Nick and Aaron started to do the Titanic moment, relaxing and not giving a damn to anyone watching on the shoreline. "I'm flying!" Aaron beamed.

Zak face palmed himself, breathing out. A little laughter came out, not believing how daft his two friends were being. "Welcome to our crazy life, Kira." Zak managed to speak.

Looking over to Zak, I smiled and moved my dark hair back. "You guys are always welcome to my crazy world." I responded. My phone started to buzz in my pocket, so I got it out and looked on the screen. _William Scott Taylor. _Accepting the call, I placed the device against my ear. "Will?" I asked.

"Oh hiya Kira-bear, everything peachy?" He spoke.

_Kira-bear, _a typical nickname from William. "Yes I'm fine, how's Bailey?" I wondered.

"Bailey is fine, his tail hasn't stopped going since I started this phone call. When are you coming back sis?" William responded.

"Next week, I'm with the GAC this week." I answered. I noticed the lads were giving me confused looks, I smiled and then got back to my brother. "Anyway, got work to do, I'll phone you later. And give Bailey my love." I told him.

"No problem Kira, and he's barking at you. Miss you, take care!" William replied.

"And you, bye!" I finished. Hanging up, I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Now I could ease their mind. "What?" I quizzed.

"Who is Will and Bailey?" Nick questioned.

"Will is my brother, we have a close relationship." I started off. They looked half relaxed when I said that, but it wasn't enough. "Bailey is my dog." I added.

Aaron seemed to snap back in a happy mood. "Sweet, what breed?" Aaron asked.

"Cavalier Spaniel, he's a year old." I answered.

"That's cute, he's still a puppy." Zak commented. He got out his phone, revealing a picture of his dog. "I have Gracie, I rescued her." Zak informed me.

Looking at the picture, I smiled and fell in love with her. "She's beautiful." I complimented. Getting my phone out again, I unlocked my phone to show a picture of Bailey. "Here's Bailey." I pointed out. I adopted him, he melted my heart when I first saw him.

"Isn't he really cute?" Nick asked.

Smiling, I took the time to realise how close to the Golden Gate Bridge we were. I looked up, feeling a bit emotional at that moment. "Oh my…" I breathed.

The GAC also looked up, realising what I was feeling. "Let it sink in Kira, it takes a while to be strong." Aaron advised.

I felt a tear trickle down my eye. "All those people who have jumped off that bridge, no wonder many have died in this area." I spoke. Looking down at the water, I could see the ripples in the water. An arm went around my shoulders, a hand soothing my upper arm.

"Tragic we know." Zak said. He moved my body closer to his, wanting to do his best to calm me down. "Thing is, people feel like giving up. But they are here for a reason, we live for a reason." Zak admitted.

"Live for the adventure." I told him.

Zak kept his arm around me, not planning on letting go at any point. "It's why I keep on ghost hunting with Aaron and Nick, we do it for answers and for the adventure of a lifetime." Zak confessed.

I smiled, blinking back the tears willing to come out. "It's worth it." I stated. My head went against his chest, feeling comfortable all of a sudden. Weird. But I needed the comfort, this feeling was so strong. At least I had a week with these guys, it would be the adventure of a lifetime.

**Bit of an emotional connection, I don't know why I did that... Hey.  
If you liked it, leave me a review. And/or follow and favourite so you don't miss out on anything.  
This story will be continued on here, I'll do it when I can as I have other stories to deal with.  
x**


	3. Hotel Arrival

**Not part of the Ghost Adventures Crew, I'm a fan.  
Chapter 3, checking in to the hotel.  
Hopefully you'll enjoy this?**

Zak had decided it was best to head back to the shore and get in the hotel, I remember how he said that he reserved two rooms. Well all of us are sharing so it didn't matter who ended up with whom, they were really cool so I wouldn't mind who I end up sharing with. The trip back was a bit daunting, the feeling still stuck in my head.

"So who's going with whom?" I heard Aaron ask.

My eyes went on Aaron at first, until I decided to look in between them all. "I don't mind who I share with, so it's down to you guys." I opened up. It was true; I was very much easy going when it came down to sharing.

Nick breathed out, and then clapped Zak on the chest twice. "You should share with Kira, and I'll partner up with Aaron." Nick suggested. Well that was a quick decision, I had to admit that.

"Of course, we can do that." Zak agreed. OK so he was happy to go ahead with Nick's idea, I had no objection to that either. Looking over at Aaron, he nodded his head. Perfect! We had it all sorted.

Half an hour went by, and already we were at the hotel. It looked amazing on the outside, but on the inside it was beautiful. Several people kept on whispering to each other, pointing to us. They knew who we were; well they didn't know me yet. Still we kept on walking to the desk; we just wanted to be ourselves.

Zak placed his hands on the top, breathing out. "Hello, I reserved a couple of rooms earlier." Zak started off.

"Under what name?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Bagans." Zak answered.

I looked at Nick and Aaron, noticing how quiet they were being. "Does he always do this?" I ask them both. One of them had to speak, or both of them – That would be even better.

"Well we take it in turns to reserve rooms and pay for them." Aaron explained.

"Yeah, next time it's my turn." Nick confirmed.

I couldn't argue with that, it was a fair system. Eventually Zak turned around and faced us, holding up four cards. We all took one, and I checked mine out. I was not use to America, so I didn't have a clue what to do with it. "Keep this card at all times right?" I checked.

"You have to." Zak informed me. He cleared his throat, twiddling his card in his hands. "We have rooms 314 and 315, so it doesn't matter which one we take to be honest." Zak went on.

"Could we have 315? No reason." I requested. The looks I got from the GAC members, well they were stunned. But still, I had to ask just in case someone's lucky number was 315.

Zak smiled. "No problem." Zak replied. He clapped his hands together once, eyes on the elevator. "Let's head on up there and check it out." He guessed.

Nick and Aaron walked off together, probably talking about Alcatraz. They seemed excited to come back, but at the same time – It was scary. "We can try and provoke the spirits again, see if they'll do something." Nick spoke to Aaron.

Zak and I were not far behind them, listening to part of their conversation. Breathing in, I looked up to the male walking next to me. "You provoke spirits right, but doesn't that make them angry?" I wondered.

"Some are just too nice, whilst others take a more aggressive approach." Zak stated. He stopped, and so did I. We were waiting for the elevator to open up. "We do often get criticised for our methods, but we don't mean any harm by it." Zak added. As the door opened, we all stepped inside and hit the button for the third floor.

Breathing out, I moved a bit of my black hair away from my face. "I won't judge you by how you contact spirits." I promised. Smiling, I swiftly moved my eyebrows up at them all. "Besides, you guys are great investigators. Every time I watch you on the TV, it makes me proud to be a fan of the show." I admitted.

Aaron smiled, nudging Nick and Aaron. "We have ourselves a keeper here I think, wow she is so cool." Aaron commented. His arms went over the shoulders of Nick and Zak, showing off a goofy smile.

Scoffing, I looked down to the floor for a short while. "No, I don't think I'm cool or anything." I told them. Diverting my eyes back up to them, I breathed in. "But you guys are the definition of cool." I insisted.

All three of them gave me a weird look, making me silent. With a ding, we all stepped out of the elevator. "We can meet for breakfast tomorrow at 9." Nick suggested.

"I agree Nick; we can discuss more about how we'll handle this investigation." Zak said. He smiled, tapping Nick on the shoulder. "Hopefully they'll have bacon and eggs, or pancakes." Zak prayed.

From the last statement, I took the hint that Zak liked food. "Sounds good." I commented.

Aaron stretched his arms and upper body, breathing out. "Been a long day, we should get some rest and stuff." Aaron advised. He smiled, rubbing his head. "I shall see you in the morning, Zak and Kyra." Aaron added.

"Kira." I corrected him. Smiling, I stood next to Zak. "Sleep well, Aaron." I said. He got my name wrong, but that didn't surprise me. Half of the time, people would call me Kyra, Skye or Kylie. It was his first time, so I let him off. Next time, I would get him back for it.

"Right, yes Kira, sorry!" Aaron realised. He gave a salute, heading off to find his room.

Nick laughed, needing to go after Aaron. "I better bounce as well." Nick guessed. He went into his back pocket, making sure his card was in there safely. "Goodnight, Kira and Zak." Nick added. He walked down the corridor, hoping to catch up with Aaron.

With me and Zak left in the hallway, we looked at each other. "We should go that way to, yeah?" I asked. It would be weird hanging out in the corridor.

"Yes." Zak stated. He led the way, and I started to follow him. This was crazy, sharing a room with Zak Bagans. Anything could happen, but hopefully nothing bad. I was in for a good week, but what would tomorrow bring?

**It will continue from the next chapter, that's all I can say.  
Leave me a review if you want, maybe follow and favourite as well:)  
x**


	4. Just Us

**Ghost Adventures does not belong to me, fact.  
A very late chapter 4, this is mainly about Kira and Zak. Yeah.  
Read and enjoy?**

Zak and I made it to the room we were booked in to; all I could say was that the room was quite nice. My green eyes kept scanning each area, picking up on all the small details. "It's incredible." I commented. Looking behind me, I saw Zak shut the door.

"Not exactly five star." Zak pointed out. Smiling, he faced me and allowed the bag to slide off his shoulder. "I suspect you weren't after a lot, and I hope that I am correct about that." He prayed.

Returning the smile back to him, I folded my arms across my chest. "I don't really enjoy five star hotels." I stated. My eyebrows swiftly went up, taking one step back. "Besides, I didn't know what to expect." I pointed out.

Zak breathed out, walking over to the double bed. Sitting down, his legs stretched out. "Kira, you surprise me." Zak commented. Looking up at me, he patted the space next to him. "I won't do something stupid." He promised.

Not hesitating, I went and joined him on the bed. "Is that a compliment?" I quizzed. It was hard to tell whether it was good or not about how I surprise him, I assumed that his words were a compliment. "And hey I trust you, why would I think that you would do something stupid?" I wondered.

Slightly shrugging his shoulders, he briefly looked over to the left. "Whether you accept it as a compliment or not is your choice." Zak informed me. His eyes were back on me, smiling. "I can be stupid, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Zak insisted.

He was such a gentleman, but to be honest he couldn't make me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if it was because he was famous, or whether it was to do with the fact that he was one of my idols. "Maybe I will accept it, Zak." I said. It was time to play the part of a mysterious person; I believed that some men enjoyed that kind of woman. "It's sweet that you care." I observed.

Zak chuckled. "You are being mysterious, impressive." Zak spoke. Twitching up his eyebrow, his smile revealed his teeth. How gorgeous that smile was right now, he had the looks. But did he have the moves? I was curious to know. No! What are you thinking Kira? "Let me see if I can read you." Zak pleaded.

My eyes were officially set on him, smirking playfully. "Try it, and see how far you get with me." I challenged. Not many people could figure me out, but there was no harm in allowing people to try.

Staring deep into my eyes, Zak gave out a confident smile. "You like studying history." Zak began. This made my eyes roll in a playful manner; he got one thing right so far. "You don't like wearing makeup, as you like to look younger so that they keep on guessing your age." Zak said. He was good. "You talk to Bailey as if he is a child, as you want kids some day." Zak concluded.

"You're good." I responded. Smiling, I let out a small breath. "I do want kids some day, but only one." I noted. Placing my hands together, I was amazed by his words and how he managed to pick up on some details of me.

"I wouldn't mind a kid myself." Zak admitted. Pulling his feet up on to the bed, he smiled wider. "Even though I have a niece and nephew, I would like a boy or girl to spoil." Zak added.

Crossing my legs on the bed, I agreed with him in my head. "My niece never lets me go, bless her." I said. Pulling out my phone, I unlocked it and tapped on the screen to find a picture of my niece. Turning the screen to him, I hoped he noticed. "Caylee is two years old, but her brother Alex is shy." I explained.

"She is a cutie." Zak complimented. Touching the back of my phone, our fingers brushed together. I blushed slightly, and I was hoping he wouldn't take notice of that. "Have you got a picture of your nephew?" Zak asked.

Turning the phone back for me to see the screen, I started to look through my pictures. "I should have one somewhere." I replied. Coming across one photo, I enlarged it and turned the screen back around to him.

The smile remained on his face. "Very nice, he looks about 4." Zak guessed.

"Actually, he's 7." I corrected him. Moving my phone back, I locked the phone and placed it back into my pocket. "But it's nice to know he can pass for a younger age." I said.

Zak's jaw dropped open, not believing what I had just said. "He looks so young; I did think he was 4!" Zak admitted. Closing his mouth, he had to take my word for it. "Alex must get his young looks from his auntie." Zak teased.

Punching his arm playfully, I laughed. "No, my brother William looks young as well so there." I responded. Sticking my tongue out at him, I allowed a laugh to slip out of my mouth.

Zak rolled his eyes at me, lunging himself forward and tickled me. "You are so damn cheeky, Kira!" Zak said. He had a mischievous look in his eyes, it seemed like Zak had a plan for payback.

Laughing, I tried to fight out of his grip. But curse Zak Bagans! He was strong compared to me. "You – better – believe - it!" I managed to say through laughter. I was close to crying with laughter, but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Oh hey I forgot to hand back the fo-" A male voice interrupted.

I glanced over to the door. "Zak!" I cooed. My hands went flat against the mattress, hoping he would get the hint that Nick was standing at the door. "Zachary Alexander Bagans!" I shouted.

My voice did stop Zak, his arms stuck on waist as he looked up at Nick. "Oh, hey bud didn't see you there!" Zak insisted. Gulping, he let out a nervous laugh. "She started it." Zak blamed.

"Hey!" I retorted. Shaking my head, I focused on Nick. "When this lump moves, I'll come and get it from you." I reported. Transferring my gaze to Zak, I made the indication that he needed to shift.

Zak shuffled backwards, arms slipping from my waist. His back went against the wall, twiddling his thumbs around. "I'm not that heavy am I?" Zak asked.

Standing up, I laughed. "Maybe you are." I teased. Standing face-to-face with Nick, I smiled. "Thank you." I said. Looking at the folder, I placed it under my arm. "Sorry if we scarred you." I piped up.

Nick cleared his throat. "I thought you guys were being sexual, I did wonder if I had walked in at the wrong time." Nick spoke. His hands went behind his back, a smile on his face. "Well I'll leave you two to do whatever it was that you were doing." He added.

"Oh he was tickling me." I pointed out. Slightly laughing, I placed my spare hand on my hip. "Anyway, see you tomorrow Nick." I said.

Nick took that as a cue to leave the room, and he shut the door two. Now it was just me and Zak. Crouching down, I shifted a wedge away from the door. Finally, the door was shut. "Well, that I never saw coming." I stated.

Zak breathed heavily, which made me whip around to face him. "I can't breathe!" He wheezed. His hand was on his heart, which meant one thing. Asthma.

Looking at his bag, I picked it up and opened it. Zak needed his pump, and I was the only one who could possibly pick it up. Pulling my hand out from the bag, I held the pump and dropped the back. Dashing back to him, I placed it in his hand. "Take it." I commanded softly.

Nodding his head, Zak breathed in and took the inhaler. His body was still shaking, eyes wide. "Thanks." Zak rasped. Taking it once more, he breathed out and leant his head back against the wall. "Good job you were here Kira." He admitted.

"Are you OK?" I asked. He had me worried, my anxiety at an all time high. I did not want to show my fear so much, but an asthma attack was serious.

Zak closed his eyes for a while, a small smile on his lips. "Of course I am now." He answered. Opening his eyes, he stared at me. "Thank you for getting the pump." Zak said.

"You're welcome." I responded. Touching his shoulder, I smiled and breathed out to relax. "Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning." I pleaded.

Giving one nod of the head, he rested his body on his elbow. "I'll get a glass of water and then go to bed." Zak vowed. Shifting himself, he stood up and went over to the little kitchen area.

Whilst Zak was getting himself sorted, I got off the bed and sat on the couch. Witnessing Zak have breathing difficulties was scary; I needed to calm down and not get too worried. He said he was fine now, so there was no reason to panic anymore. It was useful that I was with him; it wasn't wise to leave him on his own. "I should warn you, I do get terrible dreams." I told him.

Zak had a bit of water, breathing out. "Don't worry about that, just wake me up if you need someone to talk to." Zak offered. Facing me, he smiled. "Don't wait up for me, I'll be ready soon." Zak suggested.

"Its fine, I'll wait." I assured him. Standing up, I took my jacket off and hung it on the arm of the couch. "We'll be in the same bed." I realised. Looking at Zak, he grinned at me.

"I won't touch you, I swear." Zak promised. Tipping the water down the sink, he left the glass on the side. Zak began to remove the top layer of his clothes. "The only time I'd touch you is if you have a bad dream, that'll be it." Zak reminded me.

That was OK with me, at least he cared. "I can live with that." I replied. Standing up, I breathed out softly as Zak walked closer to me. "Only if you can live with me fidgeting a lot." I said.

"I can handle it." Zak vowed. He took off his jacket, not looking me in the eyes. Was he terrified all of a sudden? I hoped not. He took off his shirt, jumping on to the double bed. "Shall we get some sleep?" Zak checked.

I had to see if he could really handle it, this was his chance to prove it. "Yes, we better get some rest." I agreed. Moving on to the bed, I laid back with my head on the pillow. There was no getting out of this situation now; we were both on the bed and ready to sleep. Sharing the same bed with Zak Bagans was crazy, yet I was OK with it.

Zak was under the sheets, waiting for me to slip my body under the material. "I will do my best not to kick you, elbow you or whatever." Zak informed me.

Finally, I was under the sheets and comfortable. "Don't worry about that, I'll just get you back in the morning." I joked. Lying on my side, I closed my eyes and blocked out any light surrounding the room. "Night, Zak." I spoke.

"Goodnight, Kira." Zak responded.

I felt safe here, and that counted. If I did have a nightmare, Zak was around so I would not be afraid.

**A bit long, kind of got carried away.  
Want more? Review, follow and favourite.  
It'll make my day:)  
x**


End file.
